


Not According to Plan

by caligulasaquarium5



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Events, M/M, basically a what-if scenario based on a post i saw, warning for blood and death and stuff but like. its danganronpa, yall know what to expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caligulasaquarium5/pseuds/caligulasaquarium5
Summary: Kokichi Ouma thought he knew everything. He'd seen so many people come and go through his life that he thought he'd seen it all. He figured he knew what everyone around him would say, what they'd do, they were all so easy to predict, life itself was so easy to predict.Blood dripped from his lips. He wished that he had been right about that.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110





	1. ...

_...This wasn't supposed to happen._

_Kokichi blinked. What even was it? A sharp spike of something. Coated in blood. Whose blood was that? Everyone was staring at him._

_At the spike protruding through his chest._

_This wasn't supposed to happen._

He had everything planned out. Trying to escape through the Death Road of Despair hadn't worked, of course, Monokuma wasn't dead, and Kaede seemed to be getting more and more desperate to find a way out. As was expected of her. And with the new timer over their heads, they needed to find at least some sort of clues. So another search of the school was in order. The morning after Monokuma's revival, Kokichi had been teamed up with Shuichi, Kaito, and Tenko, much to his annoyance. Shuichi he would love to be around, but with both Mr. "I'm gonna fuck the moon" and Ms. "I'm insecure so I'm gonna kick you in the face" around, he wouldn't be able to have any fun.

Their job was to search the game room, so at least Kokichi could bother himself with some of the arcade machines while the other idiots and Shuichi bumbled about. Unfortunately, one was smashed and the few others seemed too broken to work. Boring. So instead he started pulling board games off the shelves, inspecting them.

"Ah-hey Kokichi, did you find anything?"

Shuichi's words came right as Kokichi was reaching for another game, stopping him in his tracks. "Yup! I found a big empty tunnel that leads to the outside!"

_He felt blood bubble up his throat and pass his lips._

Shuichi looked like he'd just been slapped. "Wh-what? Really?!"

Kokichi couldn't stop the burst of giggles at Shuichi's reaction, making the detective sigh in disappointment. "Kokichi, this is serious! We need to get out of here before we run out of time!"

"Yeah, I think we both know that's not gonna happen. Someone's gonna end up killing someone, and with how everyone feels about Kaede, she better be watching her back!"

Shuichi's face dropped. "D-don't suggest that…"

"It's only a matter of time before someone's had enough." Kokichi shrugged, turning back to the games.

"...Were you lying?"

Kokichi stopped again, turning around. "Hm?"

"When you said you had a secret evil organization...were you lying?"

Kokichi raised a brow, a smirk sliding across his face. "Of course I was lying! Geez, I'd think an Ultimate Detective would pick up on that by now."

_His legs began to shake, suddenly unable to support him any longer._

Shuichi looked almost...disappointed? "Did you really have to do that?"

Kokichi smiled, the same smile you'd see on a child proud of their macaroni art project. "Yup! I'm a liar, you see. We liars don't just give up our identities for something as silly as a killing game, y'know?"

"Could you cut it out please? We need to be serious right now."

Kokichi looked offended, putting a hand over his heart. "Serious? But this is so much fun!"

"What is fun about potentially being trapped here for the rest of our lives?"

"Because you all are so fun to watch! Almost makes me wanna participate myself!"

_He didn't even realize there were tears in his eyes until he saw one fall, landing on the tip of the spike._

Shuichi just rolled his eyes. "Can we please just get back to looking for a way out? I don't need being lied to constantly on top of all of this."

"Of course! Why not make some small talk while we do?" He turned back to the shelf of games, pulling another one off and examining it. "Who do _you_ have waiting for you back home?"

"My uncle. Do you have anybody waiting for you?"

"Yup! My secret evil organization! They're all waiting for me to come back, I hope they're doing ok without their leader."

Shuichi blinked, then sighed. "Alright, sure."

"But enough about my oh so boring and normal life, what's your uncle like? You like a family of detectives undercover? I'm sure that hasn't been done before!"

"He's a detective and he's been teaching me. It isn't that interesting."

"Oh but it is! You're such an interesting guy, Shuichi, probably the most interesting out of anyone here. I'd love to get inside that head of yours someday, see what's going on in there. The quiet people are always the most interesting to me because they've got so much hidden away. Not like me, I've got nothing to hide!"

_He could barely choke out any words at all, his lungs struggling to take in air._

Shuichi pulled the brim of his hat down slightly. "Well...I'm the exception. I'm not interesting."

"Oh don't lie to me Shuichi, I hate liars!" He stuck his tongue out, then groaned as he noticed Kaito approaching, putting the game back. "Great, here comes the party pooper."

Kaito walked up, brows furrowing when he made eye contact with Kokichi. "Hey, Shuichi, you doin' ok? This little shit bothering you?"

"No, it's ok, we were just talking."

The astronaut glanced between the two, trying to assess the situation. "...Alright, if you're sure."

"We were just talking about how stupid your goatee is!"

_Why did this happen?_

Kaito sputtered, gritting his teeth in anger. "Hey-who do you think you are?! You're wearing a goddamn straitjacket!!"

"Yeah, and I look better in it than you ever could. Ugh, why did I even entertain the idea of inviting an idiot like you to my organization, you'd look so bad in our uniform that I'd have to permanently change it and scrub my eyes to get the image out of them."

"Do you _want_ to get socked in the face!"

"Can you both stop, please?"

But Shuichi's words never reached Kokichi's ears, much less Kaito's. The smaller boy giggled, readying himself to run. "Maybe I do, if you can catch me first!"

 _"Why you little-!!"_ Kaito lunged, and Kokichi dove out of the way, snorting with laughter as he smacked into the wall behind him.

"Can you degenerate males stop fighting and let Tenko concentrate?!"

Kokichi dodged and weaved around the room, ducking under Kaito's swiping hands and laughing with every angry cry he gave. Thanks to his small stature, it was remarkably easy to avoid such a big, bumbling brute. He knew he'd get punched if he were caught, but he just couldn't resist taunting the astronaut a little, a black eye or bruise was absolutely worth what he was witnessing now.

Or perhaps it wasn't. 

He turned the corner to try and hop over the countertop when Kaito managed to grab his shoulder, yanking him back, but losing his grip as he tripped over one of the wires on the floor, instead sending Kokichi slamming into the opposite wall.

Something clicked where his back hit. He barely registered the sound of things rolling and shifting behind him over his own wailing laughter.

"HAHA!!! Oh that's _hilarious_ , Momoron can't even run ri-"

Something clicked again.

...Kokichi stopped.

Everyone else in the room stopped too. Something burned in his chest. His eyes slowly drifted down.

To the spike of metal impaled through his chest.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

"...Hey….."

He could barely hear himself talk, the blood pounding in his ears and pouring from his front. He managed to find Shuichi in the blurry room in front of him, the detective's eyes blown wide with horror.

"Hey…...Shuichi, I……"

Shuichi suddenly jolted upward, and it took a moment for Kokichi to realize he'd fallen to his knees. Had the carpet beneath him been so red before? There were footsteps. Someone was rushing up to him.

_".....I don't wanna die…"_

This wasn't supposed to happen. 

_**This wasn't supposed to happen.** _

...The world faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully i'll get the motivation to write a few more chapters for this, but this is where i'm at now, sorry it's so short. thanks to my friend Isha for helping write the dialogue for this chapter! and thanks to linktoo on tumblr for inspiring this whole thing with their post here: https://linktoo-doodles.tumblr.com/post/187247525696/when-i-was-watching-a-drv3-playthrough-for-the


	2. Gaping Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things remain blurry, but the movement in the shadows is clear. Something buzzes in the back of his brain.

_...This wasn't supposed to happen._

Pacing. Feet shifting nervously on tile. The glow of many screens all around, illuminating the room. The person paced, watching the footage over again. This was bad. This was very very bad. The plan had failed. He wasn't supposed to trip it so early, much less _in front of all those people._ A backup plan was needed to quietly get rid of him. And that wouldn't be easy with everyone fussing over him now.

He couldn't have Kokichi remembering what he saw and ruining his show, now could he?

~~

It occurred to Kokichi much, much later that he wasn't fully unconscious for a few long minutes.

There were screams and faces, whirling all around him, one female and two male. The world lurched under him and then he was flying. Arms dangling down, a foreign hand on his back, on top of the object poking through, carrying...he was being carried. The world around him was too fast, he couldn't breathe, he felt his lungs filling with blood. Then he was shifted and suddenly gravity was different, his rigid lungs suddenly flaring to life and forcing the offending liquid up his windpipe. The red stains on the floor were flying into the distance, clawing at him, trying to drag him down, hellish talons swiping at his heart. There were screams for help, and through the water around him, he could barely recognize the voices. Shuichi, Kaito, and Tenko. Kaito's was the closest. So it was Kaito who was carrying him.

There were other voices. He couldn't tell whose. One of the red claws reached for him.

And everything faded away.

~~

"......mean, I know he was annoying but I……."

"......not your fault…….didn't know it was……."

"......shouldn't have lost my temper…….I should have……."

"......I'll do it….."

~~

"..........k……….h…….."

"...o….k…...c...h…….."

"...o..ki….ch…..i……."

"...Kokichi?"

Kokichi opened his eyes. The room was blinding white. He closed them.

"Kokichi, can you hear me?"

That was Shuichi's voice. He recognized it instantly.

"...Who….are you?"

He didn't know why he asked that. It was surprisingly difficult to talk, every word sent a spike of pain through his chest that made him want to cough. Shuichi was silent for a moment.

"...I'm Shuichi. Shuichi Saihara."

Kokichi hissed and shifted. "Sure fuckin' are…"

"Do you remember who I am…?"

Of course he remembered, dumbass. ".....I r...remember……." Shuichi sounded relieved.

"How are you feeling? Are you still in pain? If you can't talk, just tap my hand once for yes and twice for no."

"Where…..?"

He felt a squeeze around his right hand. Ah. Shuichi had been holding it. How did he not notice that?

He grunted softly. And tapped his pointer finger once on the back of the detective's hand. Shuichi hummed a bit, going silent for a long moment.

"Where does it hurt?"

Kokichi sputtered, wheezing out what, in some universe, could be described as a laugh. "In my dick, _where the f-fuck do you thi-ink it-"_

His lungs turned against him, and he was coughing, each hack sending sharp waves of pain through his whole body, bandages around his chest stretching uncomfortably. He vaguely registered Shuichi holding him down, keeping him from sitting up, and, when he could breathe again, the clinking of ice in a glass.

Something cold was slipped into his hand, Shuichi's own hand staying there to support it. "Here, sip some water, you're probably thirsty."

He found himself automatically raising the cup to his lips, slowly and gradually letting the icy water flow down his throat. It tasted like heaven, the only thing keeping him from chugging it being Shuichi's steady hand. He kept his eyes closed, trying to shut out the searing light.

"...Where...am I?"

"My room. You've been out for a few days."

Kokichi groaned.

"...You're really lucky."

"Oh yeah? Tell me h-how this...is lucky."

"You only suffered blood loss and a punctured lung, and Kirumi happened to have a sewing kit on hand to save your life. If that spike had hit you just a bit to the left-"

"Then it would have given me a...m-much more favorable outcome than still being in th-this killing game."

That shocked Shuichi into silence. Kokichi could practically hear the thoughts whirling in the other's head, the sound so deafening that he forced his eyes open.

The first thing that he was able to focus on was a lock of blue hair, sticking up from Shuichi's bare head.

"...Kokichi, you-"

"What is that."

Shuichi looked forlorn, unable to look Kokichi in the eyes. "Right...you were out cold during that…"

"During what?"

It took a good thirty seconds for Shuichi to work up the courage to speak. "...Kaede and Rantaro are dead. Kaede tried to kill the mastermind, but Rantaro got caught in the trap instead."

Kokichi blinked. "...Huh. Didn't think she had the guts t-to murder."

Shuichi winced as if the other had just jammed his fingers deep into a fresh wound, then didn't move. The tension in the air was thick enough that Kokichi felt like he was drowning. He didn't even have the energy to lie.

"...Are you ok?"

Thankfully, the absurdity of that question coming from Kokichi--both because he was Kokichi Ouma and because he had been teetering on the precipice of death only three days ago--seemed to snap Shuichi out of the cloud of despair that had formed around him. He turned to give Kokichi an incredulous look, starting to reach up for the brim of a hat that wasn't there. "You-...what?"

"You didn't answer my question."

Shuichi swallowed, then looked away once more. "...I will be. Eventually. Kaede...she told me to live, to keep on fighting for the truth. And that's what I'm going to do."

Kokichi had regained enough energy to laugh, and the tension flew right back into the room. "She told you to fight for the thing that got her killed?? You all are so weird…"

Shuichi didn't say a word. Kokichi's chest ached under the weight of the air, and he gripped at the sheets, trying to breathe through it.

"...F-fuck, what time is it?"

Shuichi silently checked his Monopad. "...7:38. AM."

"Are the others still in the dining hall?"

"They should be, they were when I left to check on you."

"Good. Let's go."

Shuichi's brows crinkled up. "Kokichi, you need to stay in bed, you're still heali-"

_"I said let's go."_

Shuichi bit his lip, then sighed. "Only if you let me help you walk."

"Deal."

~~

The trip from the dorms to the main building took quite a while. Kokichi's weight wasn't a problem(for half-carrying him, that is, how little the supreme leader weighed was still a concern Shuichi would bring up later), but the fear of reopening his wounds slowed Shuichi down to a crawl. It took until they had reached the first hallway for Kokichi to remember how to walk, and then they were covering more ground, now that he could somewhat support his own weight.

Kokichi took a deep breath as Shuichi opened the door to the dining hall, bracing himself for the worst.

_"KOKICHI!!!!!"_

Yup, there it was.

Kokichi winced as the room exploded with sound, Gonta, Kirumi, Kiibo, and Kaito even getting up from their chairs and rushing over to the duo. He found himself shrinking into Shuichi away from the noise, fingers digging into the other's shoulder.

"Guys, quiet down, he just woke up a little while ago."

"Kokichi alright?! Gonta thought Kokichi never wake up!!!"

"Wait-shouldn't he be resting?"

"Kiibo makes a point. Why did you bring Kokichi here?"

Shuichi winced at Kirumi's question as if he were being scolded. "He demanded I bring him to the dining hall with everyone else...he wouldn't tell me why."

"Screw that, I'm carrying him back to bed, pass him over to me!"

_"Touch me and you'll find out just how quickly I can bite off fingers, Momoron."_

Kaito opened his mouth to protest, but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him. Kirumi huffed a bit, giving the concerned astronaut a pat. "He'll be alright. Shuichi wouldn't have brought him here if he couldn't keep him from hurting himself."

There was a brief pause, in which even Kokichi couldn't tell how Kaito was going to react, then he sighed. "Alright...just be careful, ok?"

Kirumi smiled, heading back to the table. "For now, we need to decide what to do with these things Monokuma gave us."

Things…?

As if reading the confused look on his face, Shuichi spoke, guiding Kokichi to a seat and helping him down. Sure enough, on the table was what looked like a passport, a red sphere, a crank handle, and an ocarina. "Monokuma came by just before I left and gave us some junk for passing the class trial. We don't know what they do, if they do anything at all."

"I wonder if these have anything to do with the weird structures around the school…"

"Nyahaha! You make such a fine point, Kiibo!"

Ryouma pulled the edge of his hat down, giving Angie a serious look. "And what will happen when we use them?"

"I don't know…" Shuichi sighed. "...but I'll find out."

Maki stood, pushing her chair in. "So is that the end of the discussion?"

Kaito stood up with her, full of confidence. "Seems so! Then it's settled, I'll take Kokichi back to Shuichi's room and then we'll-"

"No. You won't."

Everyone turned as Kokichi interrupted, their faces full of confusion. "Wh-yes I will, you need to rest, you lost a lot of blood!"

"And why the hell do _you_ care, you're the one that nearly killed me."

Kaito was silent. Shuichi turned, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Kokichi, don't-"

He didn't have time for this bullshit. He slapped Shuichi's hand from his shoulder and stood up in one swift motion despite the screaming in his muscles, turning and heading for the door. "Fine. Then I'll start investigating on…..my………"

The room was spinning, and then the floor came careening towards his face.

~~

The first thing he noticed was that he was being carried. Again.

Though, as he opened his eyes, this time it was bridal style, instead of being slung over someone's shoulder. A glance to his right filled his vision with a pinkish purple hue. Kaito was carrying him again.

"Ah-he's awake! Just in time!"

They were in the gym. Everyone was gathered around Angie, who was holding a strange device that looked similar to a flashlight. Kokichi blinked for a moment, trying to get his vision to focus. "What...happened?"

Shuichi spoke up. "You passed out again when you tried to leave the dining hall...I didn't want to leave you alone in my room in case you woke up, so Kaito carried you while we investigated."

Gonta nodded, smiling cluelessly. "Yeah! And then Kaito get tired, so he give Kokichi to Tenko, who say she watch him for girl's safety! And then Tenko get tired, so she give Kokichi to Korekiyo! And then Korekiyo get interested in Kirumi lab, so Korekiyo give Kokichi to Gonta! And then Gonta set Kokichi down for a while to see entomologist lab, and then pick him up again! And then when Angie say to gather in gym, Kaito say give Kokichi back to him!"

"You can't just pass someone around like a hot potato like that!!" Tsumugi yelped.

Shuichi shook his head, turning back to Angie. "So...are we going to use the Flashback Light?"

"If we've all come to a consensus, then yes."

"Flashback...Light?"

Once again, Shuichi made quick work of explaining. Kokichi hummed a bit, shifting in Kaito's arms. "So these will give us back our memories...of course. That's Monokuma's reward."

He glared up at Kaito, squinting. "...Could you put me down?"

"Nope."

"Ugh."

Angie laughed happily, holding up the light. "Then we are all in agreement! So I just flip this switch?"

"Yes, go ahead, Angie."

She flashed a wide grin, then raised her hand to the switch.

"Click!"

...A blinding white light filled Kokichi's vision, and he instinctively brought his hands up to try and shield his eyes. 

And when he lowered them...he remembered.

He remembered the Ultimate Hunt.

~~

Shuichi sighed as he pushed open the door to his room with his back, carrying Kokichi inside. He had fallen asleep again after they discussed their new memories and eaten some good food, so Shuichi had been tasked with carrying him back to his room. He closed the door behind him, laying the unconscious boy down and just looking at him for a moment. It was on his mind the past few days he'd been watching over him, but...something just looked so different about him from what he saw when they first met. He found himself suddenly noticing how thin Kokichi was, how pale he was, the bags under his eyes that had previously been hidden with makeup. He looked so...small.

Shuichi shook himself off. This was no time to be thinking about that again. First he needed to check if Kokichi's bandages needed changing.

He sat the supreme leader up and lifted up his shirt, looking at the bandages on his chest. They looked pretty clean, they could last another day. Then he turned him around to inspect the back.

...Huh?

There was something on the middle of Kokichi's back, right on top of where the wound was, stuck in the bandages. Shuichi carefully pulled it out, holding it up to the light.

A...needle?

He blinked, carefully setting the sharp object down on his bedside table and inspecting Kokichi's back. Thankfully, it seemed like the needle hadn't stabbed him while it was there. But...how did it even get there? Kokichi couldn't reach that area of his back, and Shuichi definitely hadn't used a needle when wrapping up the bandages, nor was there one left over from his stitches. If there had been, he would have seen it. And there was no way a needle had somehow accidentally gotten all the way under his shirt, and stuck in such a convenient spot.

How did that get there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit i actually got the motivation for another chapter, hopefully i can keep that trend going. one thing i want to mention is that some things are going to be different, not only because of the changes Kokichi's near death experience will make. hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
